Day at the beach
by SnowWolf33
Summary: Tommy's parents,Tommy,Sarah and Robotboy have a fun day at the beach. Very cute ending. please R


Day at the Beach

Note: I do not own Robotboy, but I do own Sarah

Today was a lovely day in the Bay area. It was a lazy

Saturday morning and the Turnbull family had planned a fun day at the beach. When they did arrive to the beach it was almost overloaded with people in that area. So they searched for an empty spot which they successfully found so Robotboy could have some fun and not bee seen. Tommy's parents set up all the beach chairs while Sarah and Robotboy played with the Frisbee.

"Go long Ro! " Sarah giggles as she threw the Frisbee with all her power. Both Robotboy and the Frisbee flew once around the world and back to the spot on the beach. Sarah giggled again at the sight of what seemed refrigerator magnets stuck all over Robotboy. The robot picked off all the magnets and threw them at her. She got an annoyed look on her face as both Robotboy and Tommy started to laugh. She began to cry and Robotboy went over to her getting all the magnets off her. She smiled at him and gave him a hug, and then she twirled him so fast he ended up half buried in the sand.

"This no fun." Robotboy said. Sarah stepped back and let a wave unbury him. Then Robotboy started to chase after Sarah. This lasted for about a good two hours.

"Mom am going swimming!" Tommy called.

"Be careful Tommy" Deb said as she read her magazine. By this time the waves were bigger. As Tommy went into the water so did Sarah and Robotboy who didn't resurface instead they went exploring seeing the different kind of ocean life showing much interest in each.

Robotboy picked up a beautiful yet rare pearl and handed it sweetly to Sarah. She took it happily and smiled at him. They swam back up to the surface just as a big wave was passing by and swept them harmlessly to the shore.

"Mom! Mom!" Sarah shouted happily as she ran over to where Deb was sitting.

"What is it Sarah?" Deb said looking over at her adopted daughter.

"Look was Ro gave me!" She said as she happily showed her the rare pearl.

"I'll put it on a chain for you so you don't loose it when we get home." Deb said as she took the pearl and placed in a pocket of the beach bag.

"Now go and play."

Sarah looked at the sand thoughtfully and flew around and around really fast. When she stopped she stood besides a sand statue of her and Robotboy holding hands.

"Whoa Sarah." Tommy said as a sudden huge wave crashed down upon the statue and Sarah the statue was now a big wet sand lump. When the water receded everyone laughed.

Sarah was now covered with algae and she began to cry again. Robotboy went over to her and calmed her down before she could cry out all her oil. He cleaned off the algae and encountered quite a problem. There were four sea stars stuck on her. One on her chest next to the mark from the battle two weeks before, another on her head and two more on each ear/antenna. He began by trying to get the sea star located on her chest off. It was a very tough job.

"Ro it isn't coming off!" Sarah complained as she helping him by stepping backwards as he pulled.

"Robotboy try harder." Robotboy said as he turned on his jets lifting his legs and pointing the fire from the jets towards her, he put his jets on maximum. Sarah helped by mimicking what he did. Finally he sea star came off with a loud popping sound. Robotboy was thrown back into a sand dune, and Sarah was thrown back into the water. Tommy and his parents watched silently.

"That was fun! Let's go again!" Sarah chirped cheerily as she came onto the shore water rolling of her metal body.

"Robotboy still have three sticky stars to get off Sarah." Robotboy said and Sarah giggled hugging him.

Robotboy pulled off the sea stars that were left; by then it was almost time for the sun to set.

"Robotboy its time!" Tommy called to the robot as he placed a radio in front of him.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked puzzled.

"You'll see." Robotboy replied simply. As Tommy pressed the on button on the radio Robotboy took Sarah's hand. The radio was currently beginning to play a slow beat love song. Robotboy smiled as he took the lead, their dancing was in sync with each other and the music, and neither missed a single beat. The song lasted for a couple minutes and at the very end of the song as the sun was going down the two kissed. Tommy and his parents went 'awww'. The two robots sat down on the sand. Robotboy had an arm around Sarah as they watched the rest of the sunset with a smile set on each of their faces.


End file.
